extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
East Anglia
General Information East Anglia is playable from January 1st, 410 to December 31st, 793, and from 827 to 869. In 869, East Anglia is conquered by Denmark. See also: England, Denmark, Bernicia, Deira, Essex, Kent, Lindsey, Mercia, Northumberland, Wessex Strategy Start in 410 Conquering Britain and Forming England At start you are playing as the only Anglo-Saxon nation in the world. Next to you are some Welsh kingdoms and last Roman provinces. After a while, the Romans will abandon Britain and next to you will spawn Essex with 2 provinces and Kent with 1 province. These are Anglo-Saxon kingdoms so it's good to conquer these provinces at first because it will be a good base for conquering rest of Britain because there is much lower unrest than in conquered Welsh provinces. So at first first target will be Essex, take them Eastseax and vassalize Lunden. Then wait for a while until unrest in Eastseax will be lower and then attack Kent. Vassalize them or conquer them but you'll probably have only 1 diplomatic relations so it's better to conquer them. Then wait until you'll be able to annex Essex. After that convert all provinces to Germanic religion if they aren't and wait until they'll have Anglo-Saxon if they don't have. You have good base to conquer other provinces. Conquer Catuwerlon and Wenta if it is possible because they are needed to form England. If you had conquered these 2 provinces, you are able to form England. With forming England you'll gain permanent claims on whole of modern England and conquering of the other provinces is much easier. So after each war wait few years until unrest will be lower, convert provinces to Germanic faith, and when your country is stable you can conquer another provinces. Build a big fleet to prevent yourself from an Irish invasion because they're usually allied to Picts and they're very strong together. You will not have probably allies in Britain and in continental Europe they're useless because they don't have big fleet usually. If you had conquered Britain conquering of Ireland would be easy. Decisions Form England Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * At peace * Owns core province: London, Oxfordshire, Wessex , Kent, and Essex Upon Enactment: * Country changes to England * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Northern England, Mercia, East Anglia, Wales, and Wessex areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain English Traditions & Ambitions. Form Great Britain Requirements: * This country: **Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns core province: London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all provinces are removed from the empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form East Anglia Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Great Britain ** Wessex ** Scotland ** England * East Anglia does not exist * Capital is Norfolk (1860) * Is not in the Gaelic culture group * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to East Anglia * Gain 10 Prestige * If primary culture is in the Scandinavian or Germanic group, then primary culture becomes Anglo-Saxon * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Anglo-Saxon Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Attrition for Enemies # +10% Morale of Armies Ideas: # Burhs: +20% Fort Defense # Anglo-Saxon Settlement: -10% Culture Conversion Cost # Law of Æthelberht: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Treaty of Wedmore: +1 Yearly Prestige # Fyrd: -10% Infantry Cost # Tribal Hidage: +10% National Tax Modifier # Heptarchy: +25% Hostile Core-Creation Cost Ambitions: # +20% Manpower Recovery Speed Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Anglo-Saxon countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Western countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Formable nations Category:Duchy (Rank)